Mi ÁnGeL
by Ria-pyon
Summary: desde que la vi la primera vez quede embelesado con su belleza; porque desde la primera vez que la vi es como si mis penas se hubieran esfumado. Si desde ese día yo Uchiha Sasuke quede profundamente enamorado de una chica completamente misteriosa para mi
1. El dia en que todo comenzo

DICLAMER: NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENESE A MASASHI KISHIMOTO

N/A: esta historia constara de 2 o 3 capis haber que sale espero les gustes

Mi ángel

No sabía por qué, opero desde que la vi la primera vez quede embelesado con su belleza, esos ojos color jade, un color de cabello poco común una sonrisa angelical; porque desde la primera vez que la vi es como si mis penas se hubieran esfumado. Si desde ese día yo Uchiha Sasuke quede profundamente enamorado de una chica completamente misteriosa para mí.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke era el chico más popular del instituto KHS era capitán del equipo de basquetbol si lo tenía todo bueno no todo tenía a su mejor amigo Uzumaki Naruto. Y una novia linda y codiciada ayazawa Karin.

Naruto era su mejor amigo aunque siempre competían por todo era su mayor rival, al mismo tiempo era su hermano del alma era gritón exagerado nada responsable en fin le podía poner un montón de adjetivos calificativos a su mejor amigo pero aun así el siempre seria como su hermano

Karin una mujer con exuberantes curvas busto firme en fin una belleza podía decir que se la pasaba bien con ella, él le había pedido que fuera su novia ella gustosa acepto, claro quién no quería salir con el capitán del quipo de basquetbol.

Su vida era normal pertenecía al grupo básico del KHS por así decirlo, era cierto le había ofrecido beca para entrar al progresivo ahí es donde entraban todos los cerebritos, pero la rechazo, aparte de que era mas tarea mas esfuerzo entre otras cosas, además quien pensaría que el chico mas popular capitán del equipo de basquetbol entraría en ese grupo era horroroso.

Todo iba bien, se habían escuchado unos rumores de que Karin andaba de zorra pero prefirió ignorarlos, su amigo naruto le había dicho lo mismo que Karin no era para el.

Pero todo acabo cuando vio por primera vez a Karin besarse enfrente de el con otro le grito que por que le había echo ese.

Karin fue tras él como una completa arrastrada implorando perdón que los chicos más populares debían estar juntos, pero él no quería eso, aun que no lo aparentaba el si tenía sentimiento y le dolió mucho el rompimiento, pero el solo pensar de cómo se besaba con él y al mismo tiempo con otro le entraba la rabia.

Los siguientes días el tema de conversación del instituto era el rompimiento de Ayazawa y Uchiha, Sasuke por supuesto no le prestaba atención a eso

Naruto por su parte intentaba animarlo pero en vez de eso asía que su ánimo fuera hacia abajo, sus fans girls siempre iban tras él para al menos conseguir una cita pero no era posible el Uchiha seguía herido pero obviamente no lo demostraba era demasiado orgulloso para eso.

Un día decidió alejarse de todo bullicio, alejarse de los problemas, sus problemas, del escandaloso de Naruto. Si así es ya había pasado un mes del rompimiento, ya no le repercutía como antes pero esa ves decidió estar completamente solo.

Se dio una vuelta por los jardines, no demasiado lleno, ¿las canchas? No esta igual y así siguió hasta llegar al pasillo del salón de música lo interesante que se oía una linda melodía junto una voz digna de los dioses, para confirmar quien estaba ahí adentro decidió abrir un poco la puerta sin hacer el menor ruido posible fue ahí donde sus cinco sentidos quedaron hechizados por la majestuosa persona que se hallaba tocando ese instrumentó, no solo su voz sino también el ritmo que seguía todo era irreal esa melodía lo hacia querer volver amar.

Si el día que la había conocido, fue el día de su perdición, el día en que su corazón tuvo un vuelvo que jamás espero, tal vez sonaba demasiado cursi viniendo de él pero así era la realidad, tal vez fue amor a primera vista, quien sabe, o esos ojos jade llenos de ilusión o la manera en que sonaba su voz o tal vez su angelical rostro, no lo sabría por que todo fue tan rápido que jamás respondería a esa respuesta, si la hubiera conocido antes tal vez no hubiera pasado por esa situación, la manera en la que cantaba era una esperanza mas para él, no mostraba ni un rastro de maldad te invadía una sensación de esperanza, y la manera en la que tocaba era demasiado pura, con esa melodía te invadía una sensación de paz de tranquilidad sensación que había abandonado hace mucho tiempo.

El hubiera no existe y eso lo aprendió, a hora jamás dejaría escapar a una chica como esa, jamás porque esta vez había aprendido, pero si tan solo tuviera el coraje para hablarle, tan siquiera un hola, no estaría varado en esa situación.

Situación vergonzosa, si lamentablemente, tener que esconderse solo para oír tan siquiera su voz, era penoso, decidió dar el paso como todo un Uchiha, pero lamentablemente no pudo el tiempo se le acabo así con resignación se fue a su aula correspondiente.

Si aunque le costara admitirlo fue el día en que Sasuke se enamoro, un amor a primera vista y esta vez no dejaría que esa sensación tan placentera se le escapara de las manos, porque ese fue el día en que Sasuke volvió a amar nuevamente

¿Review?


	2. Dando el primer paso

DISCLAMER: NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENESE A MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Mi Ángel

N/A: gracias a todos aquellos que me pusieron en favoritos y alertas y que me dejaron revide se los agradezco tan

* * *

Ya había más de una semana y no había día en el que no fuera oírla cantar o verla tocar el piano. Si una semana en la que todavía no obtiene el valor para hablarle, una semana en la que no puede decir un simple "Hola".

Como es posible que la palabra más sencilla se convierta en la más complicada de decir, si tan solo tuviera el coraje de hablarle no estaría en esta situación tan lamentable.

Del chico más popular, capitán del equipo de basquetbol, pasar a un simple acosador es decepcionante.

Hasta ahora siempre se ha preguntado, ¿por qué nunca la había visto antes? Esa era la incógnita que se había planteado; tal vez porque estaba tan segado con Karin que ni siquiera vio mas allá de lo que quería ver, si hubiera visto mas allá probablemente no hubiera pasado por semejante situación y no estaría como un acosador, un simple acosador.

Pasaron las semanas y el podía ver el progresó de esa pelirosa, cada día cantaba mejor, cada día cantaba mejor era como ya había dicho un ángel, que le daba paz y tranquilidad en su interior.

* * *

Hace más de una semana en la que el viene a verme, y no ah dicho nada, mas de una semana que eh notado su presencia, tal vez el no lo percate, pero desde el primer día que piso aquel recinto lo note instantánea mente; quizás solo le dé pena hablar, pero era realmente extraño que no se haya presentado.

Ese chico es realmente gracioso.

Dentro de poco será el concurso de selección y estará presente la persona a la que debo enseñarle todo lo que eh mejorado, pero a como estoy creo que hasta se va a burlar, no siento progreso en mis dedo ni en mi canción, me siento estancada, de un pozo del cual no podre salir jamás.

Si sigo así ni si quiera podre verle a la cara, me diría, "que patético, pensaba que habrías mejorado con el paso de los años pero veo que no, yo confié en ti, pero no has mejorado ni un poco, será mejor que te retires ahora que puedes".

Si, seria doloroso dejar lo que más te gusta es como si te clavaran miles de dagas al corazón, valla hasta que comprendo a las chicas enamoradas.

Lamentablemente no estoy en condición para amar ni para odiar, debo dejar de lado eso y concentrarme en lo que debo hacer, cada vez siento el día más cerca pero a la vez mas lejos, ¿qué ironía no?.

Será mejor hablarle porque si sigue así va acabar siendo la puerta.

* * *

-disculpa- dijo en un tono suave- vendrás siempre a observar- pregunto la joven muchacha sin dejar de ver las partituras que tenía en frente de ellas

Por supuesto Sasuke se sobre salto pero ya no importaba ella ya había dado el primer paso.

-por tu pregunta debo suponer que desde hace mucho ya sabias que estaba aquí- dijo calmadamente mientras abría la puerta era lindo poder tener una conversación con a la persona que en este momento estas admirando, el con ninguna chica sintió aquella admiración.

-pues tienes razón- contesto apacible- desde que pusiste un pie en este recinto me eh dado cuenta- Haruno, Haruno Sakura, un gusto- se presento la muchacha.

Por fin había oído su nombre de aquellos dulces labios que añoraba probar, pero que lamentablemente están prohibidos, por ahora, de digno a presentar Sakura como se llama, se adelantaba, no le daba pena alguna, pero lo más interesante desde que entro a esa habitación era tratado como un igual, no se le lanzaba en sima ella era rara, y eso le encantaba.

Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke- dijo con los ojos cerrados mientras aspiraba aquel aroma de cerezas encerado en la habitación- el gusto es mío- respondió de manera elegante

Sakura solo se dedico a sonreír dulcemente, como solo ella sabía hacer- sabes algo, estos últimos días me ah entrado la curiosidad de preguntar ¿el por qué vienes aquí?-dijo tímidamente

Sasuke se sorprendió, que no había escuchado acerca de su rompimiento, digo siendo el más popular, y el mejor debía suponer que todos se habrían enterado de eso, en qué mundo viva esta chica, ahora se debatiría por si le cuenta la historia completa o si le responde con un simple y neutro "no te importa", pero al ver la cara de la joven, un sentimiento de confianza lo inundo completamente.

Si, lo sabía lo mejor era contarle todo, no quería enredar más las cosas en un futuro.

Valla perteneces al equipo de basquetbol, sorprendente- la vos se Sakura lo saco de sus pensamientos, pero en qué mundo vivía esta chica, como es posible que no sepa quién diablos soy se pregunto

- yo por mi parte no soy buena en ningún deporte- se excuso completamente.

-Sakura, enserio no has oído de mi- le pregunto a lo que la chica movió en forma negativa su cabeza.

-me disculparas pero hace tiempo del que me eh desconectado del mundo, ahora solo tengo en mente lo que es la competencia- se disculpo apenada de no saber lo que diablos pasaba mas allá del sonido y teclas del piano

Por su parte Sasuke solo lanzo una fuerte carcajada esta chica le estaba gustando cada vez más, ella era increíble.

-bueno, soy el capitán del equipo de básquet y respondiendo a tu pregunta de hace rato, bueno termine aquí porque, quería estar solo, veras hace más de un mes mi novia, Karin- dijo con desdén- me engaño y terminamos, así que hace mas una semana andaba vagando, y oí tu melodía y la forma en la que cantabas, eso fue lo que me atrajo así que heme aquí viniendo todos los días a verte tocar y cantar- dijo sin pena alguna

Sin embargo Sakura estaba sorprendida como era posible que él le haya contado todo la historia sin siquiera conocerla, si definitivamente ese chico era interesante.

-así que me preguntaba si quieres ir, no sé, tal vez a comer un helado- se tuvo que armar de valor para invitarla a salir, definitivamente con ninguna chica se sentía así, pero no le importaba, solo quería estar cerca de Sakura.

Sakura se sorprendió ante aquella propuesta, pero lo único que hizo fue bajar la mirada- disculpa, pero no- dijo de manera cortante-

Sasuke solo puedo ensanchar los ojos como era posible que una chica lo rechazara.

-está bien, pero ni creas que me daré por vencido- respondió con una sonrisa arrogante

-será otro día, tal vez- respondió Sakura

- pero esta vez amable señorita me podría decir de que salón viene- pregunto Sasuke de una manera galante

-del 2 "A" – respondió

Sasuke se sorprendió, bonita, angelical y además en progresivo, ella realmente sorprendente, esta vez no dejaría escapar a una chica así.

-en ese caso me permitirá escoltarle a su casa después de la salida- si decía que si, mataba dos pájaros de un tiro, sabría de donde vivía y podría pasar más tiempo con ella.

-me disculparas nuevamente, porque saliendo, yo no voy a mi casa, me quedo en el instituto hasta tarde – respondió con una pequeña sonrisa

-está bien, pero, al menos déjame acompañarte a tu salón- pidió

-no te preocupes no quisiera molestarte, además no llegaras al tuyo si me acompañas- predijo la pelirrosa

-está bien se ve que no quieres que te acompañe, pero, escúchame Haruno, de la próxima no te libras, entiendes- mientras la veía fijamente, a lo que ella solo se sonrojo mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Y así sono el timbre indicando que todos regresaran a sus clases, y solo pudo ver como su ángel se hiba pero no por mucho.

* * *

Hora tras hora, clase tras clase, el tiempo avanzaba, ya quería que fuera mañana para ver a Sakura en el descansó, si, Sasuke estaba completamente loco por Sakura y lo admitía.

Que se le iba hacer ella era la chica que siempre anduvo buscando y por fin la encontró, y haría todo lo posible por que fuera su novia, y algún día su esposa, quizás se estaba adelantando pero estaba seguro que esa chica era la indicada y no la dejaría, aunque, los demás estuvieran en contra o que no aceptaran que estuviera, como decían ellos, a, si, con una nerd, con una cerebrito, ella es a la que siempre estuvo buscando y por fin la encontró y no la soltaría, eso ni pensarlo, porque a partir de aquí el intentaría conquistar a Sakura Haruno.

* * *

Y que tal les gusto, a mí se me hizo divertido que Sakura estuviera sacada de onda jejeje, tal vez no sea de su aprecio pero me esforcé y cantes había dicho que constaría de 3 o 4 capis pero me retracto no sé cuantos pero de 7 u 8 no pasa téngalo por seguro, bueno me despido

¿REVIEW?


	3. primer movimiento

DICLAMER: NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENESE A MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Mi Ángel

N/A: perdón, sé que muchos se confundieron con lo que Sakura narra o Sasuke pero es que no me di cuenta hasta que lo subí, es que según yo había puesto líneas pero no se qué paso y desaparecieron así que mis más sinceras disculpa por eso y en ortografía, hontoni gomene. =^o^=

(/watch?v=tvm2ZsRv3C8 corten al 1:18 cuando termine de narrar Sasuke)

* * *

Sus dedos volaban, era casi imposible saber donde pisaba, era realmente algo asombroso de ver, cada día mejoraba en agilidad, cada vez mejora en la pieza llamada "Fantaisie Impromptu" puede que me tomen como el chico que no sabe nada de esto, pero los que piensan así están muy equivocados.

Como decirlo, mi familia es demasiado especial; mi padre siempre busca que seamos los mejores, lo comprendo, si, pero es demasiada presión, es por eso que cuando me ofrecieron entrar a ese grupo lo rechace, si así era de estricto, ahora imagínalo si se entera que quede allí, que horror, además no es mi estilo.

A mi madre siempre le gusto lo que es la música; y al no tener niñas, hizo que sus dos hijos aprendieran a tocar algún instrumento, mi hermano mayor escogió flauta, y yo violín, al no querer ser la sombra de mi hermano, así que decidí cambiar las cosas, tomando mis propias decisiones.

* * *

-que bien; cada día mejoras, Sakura- alago Sasuke

-pero no es suficiente- se reprocho así misma Sakura

-es una interpretación dinámica, pero aun así, puedo escuchar cada uno de los pequeños detalles- dijo en un tono serio

-¡que! tu también lo notaste- exclamo derrotada Sakura

-sí, pero, será mejor que descases un rato, no te haría nada mal- dijo preocupado por la salud de la pelirrosa –ten- le lanzo algo en vuelto.

-¿y hora que es?- mitras lo desenvolvía, lo que le sorprendió ver que esta vez eran bolas de arroz, lo que se le había antojado ayer.

Si Sasuke todos los días acompañaba a la pelirrosa, pero también le llevaba el almuerzo, ya nadie lo veía en el comedor, o con sus amigos, y si se aparecía en la cancha solo era para entrenar; todos los días se la pasaba metido junto con Sakura en la sala de música ayudándola a mejorar para el próximo concurso.

-¡Sasuke! Tu mamá no tenía que haberse molestado- le recrimino-ahora que pensara de mi

-nada, a lo mejor que te gustan sus comidas- dijo en son de burla

-ya que, bueno, itadakimasu!- mientras agarraba las bolas de arroz para llevárselas a la boca – deliciosas, tu mamá siempre cocina delicioso- le dijo a Sasuke

-en eso tienes razón- apoyo este- ¿te quedaras hasta tarde como siempre?- pregunto

-no esta vez tengo cosas que hacer, así que no, tengo que llegar a casa temprano- dijo Sakura mientras seguía comiendo- me gustaría, ya que tengo mucho que practicar- guardado todo en la cajita del almuerzo

-Sakura, ya que no saldrás hasta tarde, esta vez te llevare a casa, aunque me digas que no- sentencio Sasuke en forma seria

-ok, si no hay opción. Suspiro derrotada la pelirrosa mientras buscaba algo en su mochila- ten Sasuke, creo que te servirá, al menos creo que mejoraras mucho, sorprenderás a tu familia - extendió la mano con las partituras

-pero, pensé que no tenias partituras de violín- dijo muy confundido-pero, de todas maneras gracias-mientras veía los ejercicios- y, ¿como las conseguiste?-pregunto mientras arqueaba una ceja

-mejor te platico de mi familia- dijo perdiéndose en un punto fijo- veras, mi familia es un poco mas especial que la tuya, yo también tengo una hermana, se llama Ichigo, ella es la favorita de mi familia-dijo con un deje te tristeza

-te comprendo- consoló

- ella es una prodigio del piano, claro según mi familia-ironizo Sakura- la familia Haruno ah estado muy apegada a las bellas arte, la mayor parte de las mujeres, también los hombre, pero ellos prefieren estar cerca de los negocios, desde pequeña eh estado en clases de piano, igualmente mi hermana, pero ella al ganar el concurso le dieron la beca en Italia, en una famosa academia de música, desde ahí toda la familia gira en torno a ella, es por eso que me eh dedicado tan siquiera a igualarla, pero me resulta difícil, aparte ella comenzó a estudiar violín, es por eso que tengo las partituras-dijo claramente mientras volvía a su asiento para seguir practicando

-a todo esto, porque me preguntaste si tenía este tipo de partituras- pregunto muy confundida al ver que Sasuke se las había pedido una semana antes

-pues veras…-mientras recordaba

"_Flash back"_

Era un hermoso cuadro familiar, todos en silencio y disfrutando la cena de la madre de Sasuke e Itachi hasta que su padre se decidió ah hablar

-Itachi, Sasuke; dentro de un mes habrá una importante cena en la que nuestra familia está invitada- aviso Fugako

-hn- dijeron los hermanos al unisón, esto, claro era una afirmativa dentro de la familia

-otra cosa-volvió ah hablar el padre de familia- les dije que darían una presentación; así que empiecen a practicar mas de lo que hacen; no quiero ridiculeces entendido- con el seño fruncido a modo de orden

"_Fin del flash back"_

-y eso fue lo que paso- le dijo hasta con el más mínimo detalle

-hum; será un solo o necesitas compañía; aparte de eso, ¿Qué vas a tocar?- le pregunto Sakura

-pues aún no está muy decidido; pero creo que será, canon de pachelbel en d mayor o tal vez un "ave maría"- dijo el pelinegro indeciso pero como quiera gracias por prestarme las partituras- agradeció el pelinegro de una forma normal que para otros, que el dijera gracias era la apocalipsis del mundo.

-no hay de que-contesto Sakura con una enorme sonrisa

Y así dio por terminado el receso y cada quien se dirigía a sus salones.

* * *

-¡TEME!-grito Naruto-¿te quedaras a la práctica?- pregunto Naruto con una enorme sonrisa para al lado del pupitre de Sasuke

-No dobe, tengo coas importantes que hacer, inventa algo al profesor por mí, quieres- le dijo en forma neutra

-AH, pero que es más importante que la práctica, el campeonato de acerca- le reprocho de manera graciosa

-se me presento algo de mayor prioridad así que no puedo, y ya- le contesto irritado

-está bien ya, yo le digo al entrenador alguna excusa-dijo derrotado

-hmp, gracias dobe- le dijo en forma de susurro

Naruto iba a contestarle pero fue interrumpido por Karin quien venía de melosa con Sasuke, para ver si lo hacía cambiar de idea respecto a su relación

-Sasuke-kun, que te parece si vamos, no sé, a un lugar más privado después de clases- dijo tratando de deducirlo

-"NO", tengo cosas que hacer, y si no mal recuerdo, lo nuestro termino-dijo parándose del asiento para salir del recinto educativo

-y ahora que se trae el "TEME"- se pregunto Naruto, ahora si tenía enormes incógnitas flotando alrededor de su cabeza; pero sobre todo que era tan importante como para que el teme no fuera al entrenamiento, esas eran unas de las pocas preguntas que rondaban al chico; pocas por que se le olvidaron las otras al momento de pensar en la siguientes preguntas.

* * *

Se encontraba una linda pelirrosa en la entrada de la escuela mirando los arboles de cerezo que se encontraban a los lados de la entrada del gran instituto.

Sakura- escucho que alguien decía su nombre

Sasuke- pronuncio la pelirrosa con una sonrisa tenue en los labios

-listo, vámonos- dijo el pelinegro en dirección al estacionamiento

-espera; ¿a dónde vas?-pregunto Sakura, ella creía que se iban a ir caminando o en otra cosa pero jamás imagino que el pelinegro tendría un auto propio.

-pues a donde crees, al estacionamiento, te dije que te llevaría a tu casa, así que eso hare, ok- decía el pelinegro mientras caminaban directo a su coche

Al llegar Sakura estaba que no cavia de la impresión, el coche era un volvo negro, y déjame decir que el pelinegro no tenía mal gusto; los movimientos del pelinegro hicieron que le prestara más atención; Sasuke como todo un caballero le abrió la puerta del copilota para que ella subiera en el auto.

Pero no contaron con que alguien los había visto.

En el camino hablaron de cómo les fue su día y demás cosas triviales pero al menos así Sasuke conocía cada día más la pequeña molestia; si, Sasuke le nombraba así en varias ocasiones por que ella no cedía ante él, ya sea como para tomar un descanso de las practicas o en cualquier otra cosa, pero así era ella y eso es una de las cosas que le atraía de ella.

* * *

(POV. SASUKE)

-¿es aquí Sakura? – le pregunte, porque es la primera vez que iba a dejarla en su casa, iba lento para poder memorizar la dirección

-sí, es la casa blanca de la esquina- me contesto tímidamente

Cuando me aparque frente de la casa de Sakura, me impresione, era grande como la mía, tenía un hermoso jardín en frente, bien cuidado, la acompañe a la puerta de de su casa y allí es donde me perdí, si así es, no sabía cómo despedirme, de hecho, no quería despedirme de ella, quería estar más tiempo con ella, eso es lo que más quería.

-bueno Sasuke, no te quiero correr, pero esta vez no te puedo invitar a pasar, no lamento- me dijo, pero me entro la curiosidad de saber por qué no me invitaba, ya llevábamos más de un mes, pero tampoco quería presionarla así que mejor me despedí dándole un beso en la mejilla tal vez no sea mucho pero para mí fue maravilloso y lo que más me gusto es que se sonrojo y me aleje de ahí diciendo un "nos vemos mañana" y me fui del lugar.

* * *

Pero que no tuve tiempo de decir nada porque el ya se había ido, sin embargo fue una sensación que me gusto, y quería repetirla, lo mejor es entrar antes de que me regañen.

-ya llegue- y me dirijo directo al comedor principal

-padre, madre-dije a modo de saludo de manera respetuosa

-hija, hoy llega tu hermana, de Italia, parece que gano nuevamente el concursó de la academia seshio- y ahí va nuevamente mi madre hablando otra vez de mi hermana, que no hay otro tema de conversación en esta casa, esto me está empezando a hartar

- el concurso de selección se acerca y como cada año Lucas Henry viene, espero que al menos quedes en un buen lugar- a lo que yo solo asiento con lentitud, porque no me puede decir, se que ganaras, o solo da lo mejor de ti como me dice Sasuke

- me retiro- dije pero antes de avanzar mas allá mi padre me detuvo

-hija, dentro de una semana hay una cena importante, iremos, así que prepárate, creo que habrá un participación, así que ten tu mejor pieza, entendido- me dijo de forma neutra y yo solo asentí saliendo de aquel lugar

Porque no pueden ser unos padres normales, extraño mucho a Henry-sensei, el era el único que me animaba, pero ahora también tengo a Sasuke, y lo menos que quiero es decepcionarlos en el concurso de selección por eso debo practicar mas.

Me dispongo a dormir un rato, y lo último que dije antes de caer dormida en los brazos de Morfeo fue un "gracias Sasuke".

* * *

Perdón por no actualizar más rápido pero es temporada de exámenes indicativos jeje, asi que la semana que viene no podre actualizar así que prometo que el viernes o el sábado actualice. A mí como que no me convenció un capitulo y sé que no me merezco ni un mísero review; que lo último que valió la pena fue el final, pero algo es algo, bueno nos vemos bai-bai, espero y les haya gustado


	4. Una vez mas

DISCLAMER: NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENESE A MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Mi Ángel

"una vez más"

N/A: Gomene TToTT se que les prometí el capitulo el viernes o sábado pero no pude el sábado tenía que ir a la prepa y me quede hasta las doce del medio día y luego ese mismo día hubo un XV años y el viernes me la pase todo el día dormida je hontoni gomene pero aquí está el capi lo disfrutan perodon por los horrores de ortografía pero estoy muy limitada de tiempo.

"PREFIERO ERRAR AL ESCRIBIR QUE TRIUNFAR AL IMITAR"

* * *

(POV. SASUKE)

No puedo creer que le haya dado un beso en la mejilla, ¿eso es un progreso no?, no sé, pero esta vez me fui feliz a casa, esta felicidad no me la quita ni mi padre.

Al llegar a casa, mi madre me recibió con una de sus sonrisas y me dijo que la cena ya estaba servida a lo que solo dije un simple si, me dirigí a mi cuarto a cambiarme.

En la cena estuvo muy en silencio y me agradaba mi hermano no había hecho ni un comentario inútil y mi padre parecía estar en una mar de pensamientos o eso parecía; después de unos minutos en silencio mi padre decidió hablar.

-este sábado en la noche, iremos a una importante reunión, no hagan planes, eso va mas para ti Sasuke- porque siempre se la trae contra mi

-quiero que preparen sus mejores piezas de música, practiquen todo lo que puedan no quiero humillaciones, entendido- siempre con sus estándares de que somos una familia importante y de mas.

-la familia Haruno estará ahí, así que den lo mejor- ¿qué? Sakura estará ahí

-oí Sasuke-chan, Sakura-san estará ahí- maldito Itachi el su bocota

- ¿de que habla Sasuke?- me pregunto mi padre iba hablar pero Itachi me interrumpió

-padre resulta que Sasuke se hizo muy amiga de la hija menor de la familia Haruno, la otra vez los vi en el salón de música de mi ex escuela, iba por unos papeles- informo Itachi, algún día me vengare de el

-¿en serio Sasuke-chan?-pregunto mi madre- mi alegra que ya no estés con esa tal Karin- al menos mi madre se que no me reprochara pero como si ni siquiera la conoce

-¿madre como es que hablas así de ella?- exigí una respuesta

- veras, su madre y yo hemos hablado varias veces, Sakura-san es una niña muy tierna, pero su madre casi siempre se la paso hablando de su hija mayor, ¿cómo se llamaba?; a si, ichigo-san, cuando voy con tu padre a las reuniones- me explico mi madre

- ten cuidado, Sasuke- soltó mi padre

-¿por qué?- Pregunte

-la familia Haruno es muy estricta con sus hijas, así que no hagas nada que pueda echar a perder los negocios y si puedes no te involucres mucho con ellos- que! De eso se preocupa debí imaginarlo y sin más su padre se levanto para ir a su despacho

No te preocupes hijo, el se preocupa a su manera- le defendió mi madre- lo que pasa es que la familia de Sakura-san a veces es tan excesiva al punto de llegar de que sus hijas contraigan matrimonio con personas que los mismos padres eligieron solo para mantenerlas apariencias, tu padre no quiere que termines con el corazón roto- me dijo mi madre

Y sin más me levante del comedor para ir a mi habitación con un solo pensamiento en mente preguntarle a Sakura ¿si ya estaba comprometida y que pieza tocaría en la reunión?

(FIN DEL SASUKE POV.)

* * *

Buenos días- se oían por doquier, pues como no, si era la hora de entrada del instituto.

Sakura como siempre llegaba temprano para practicar aunque sea un rato en el salón de música.

Las chicas solo esperaba a que arribara Sasuke a la escuela y es que no perdía la oportunidad de hablarle ahora que no tenía novia, pero por supuesto a nuestro pelinegro no le importaba en absoluto con su peli rosa le bastaba.

Sasuke venia todo apresurado, quería ya encontrar a Sakura para preguntarle, iba casi corriendo, pero como siempre su "amigo del alma" se interpuso

-TEME, quien era la chica de ayer con la que te fuiste- le soltó Naruto de un jalón, Sasuke solo se quedo mudo al escucharlo

-teme, es que es muy bonita; no me digas es tu nueva novia- que daría por que eso fuera cierto pensó el pelinegro pero el grito de Naruto lo devolvió a la realidad

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste TEME?- le grito Naruto en la cara

-cállate dobe, no es mi novia, y además tu ya tienes- le regaño

-ahora me voy tengo cosas importantes que hacer- le dijo calmadamente- ah y dobe, no te acerque a ella, quedo claro- le dijo de una manera tan fría que a Naruto le dio escalofríos y lo dejo ir.

Iba a paso apresurado, muchas chicas le decían buenos días, pero Sasuke ni las tomaba en cuanta por estar en sus lagunas metales, pero eso termino, cuando paro en frente de la puerta del salón de música, no titubeo en abrir de un portazo, casi como queriendo asesinar a la puerta que obstruía en su camino por evitar encontrarse con su objetivo.

Sakura solo pego un brinco de susto, le iba a gritar a quien fuera por a ver obstruido así, pero se detuvo al ver que se trataba de Sasuke, de igual manera le iba a reprochar, pero al ver los ojos de Sasuke, tan profundos y con una chispa de enojo se detuvo. Hubo un rato de silencio ella iba hablar pero fue interrumpida por este mismo.

¿Estás comprometida?- le soltó de un jalón

Sakura solo puso mirada confusa al no tener ni la más remota idea de que estaba hablando.

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunto

-solo limítate a contestar- le dijo de una manera cortante

Al no quedarle de otro solo negó y al momento de negar Sasuke solo pudo relajar sus facciones

-¿se puede saber porque me preguntas eso?-

-perdón, pero, tenía que preguntarlo, oí por ahí que tu familia era muy estricta y por mantener las apariencias eran capaces de que tu contraigas matrimonio- dijo Sasuke un poco preocupado pero que no se diera a notar.

-¿era eso lo que te preocupaba?- pregunto con una mueca de gracia, a lo que Sasuke solo asintió

- no te preocupes, ellos ya ni siquiera saben que existo desde que llego mi hermana de Italia, además, como mi padres están tan maravillados con ella las aparecías se mantienen y yo quedo como un cero a la izquierda- lo ultimo le dijo para reír un rato, y para que Sasuke se despreocupara, pero, una pregunta invadió a Sakura ¿Por qué se preocupo por si se casaba o no?

- no creo que seas un cero a la izquierda- le animo Sasuke

-gracias, tu y otra persona son los únicos que piensan así- agradeció Sakura, pero otra pregunta invadió a Sasuke ¿quién era la otra persona? Le iba a pregunta, pero desistió, después lo descubriría se dijo a sí mismo, no iba a permitir que nadie le quite a Sakura.

-Sakura- le hablo sacándola de sus recuerdos de su antigua profesor que ahora era un juez del concurso de selección.

-mande- le contesto

-que pieza tocaras para la fiesta que se aproxima- le pregunto muy calmadamente

-¿y tu como sabes que habrá una fiesta donde yo tocare?- que la espiaba esto ya ido demasiado lejos se dijo así misma Sakura

-no me malinterpretes- dijo Sasuke cuando vio que Sakura le iba a reclamar- es que mi padre también me dijo que le habían invitado a un fiesta de gala o algo parecido, y le dijo a mi hermano y a mi que teníamos que tocar en esa fiesta de gala- le dijo desenvolviendo el misterio que carcomía a la Haruno

-así que a ti también eh- le dijo- si, parece que todos los hijos de personas importantes tocaran como los Hyuga y también creo que los Inuzuka estarán ahí.

-hmp- fue a lo que atino decir Sasuke

-y respondiendo a tu pregunta anterior voy a tocar Chopin: Waltz No.14 en MI menor y tú ¿qué tocaras?- le pregunto Sakura mientras buscaba las partituras

- creo que el canon de pachelbal, pero…- la última palabra quedo suspendida en el aire al no saber si le preguntaba o no pero deicidio porque si- me preguntaba si ¿querías hacerme a acompañamiento esa noche- le pregunto pero estaba ansioso por su respuesta

Sakura medito por un momento pero al final dijo que sí, pero no bastaba con decir que si, el talento que él y ella tenían en ese ámbito debía ser demostrado ese sábado por la noche y no se tenía tiempo si lo iban hacer bien fue lo que se dijo a si misma Sakura.

-Sasuke, si esa noche vamos a demostrar de lo que somos capaces, deberás comprometerte que por las tardes después de tu entrenamiento de básquet practicaras el canon entendiste- dijo Sakura firmemente sin una pizca de flexibilidad

Sasuke solo asintió con la misma mirada de Sakura; por ningún motivo iban a quedar a tras, les demostraría de lo que estaban hechos esta vez ellos irían a la cabeza y no dejarían ese lugar es por eso que dedicarían la semana a practicar, lo lograrían eso ellos lo daban por hecho; ya nunca serian la sombra de Itachi ni de Ichigo "NUNCA MAS".

* * *

N/A: hola y que les pareció a mí se me hizo como los capis de relleno de Naruto claro que sin los ninja y poderes y jutsus jeje pero algo es algo creo que en este capi solo se desvelaron unos cuantos misterios; y de nuevo pido disculpa por los errores ortográficos, pero estoy corta de tiempo así que solo doy revisión superficial y a veces omito errores así que perdón espero les haya gustado este capítulo bueno nos vemos hasta la próxima y perdón espero que no se les haya hecho poco con 1675 palabras bueno nos vemos .

Post data: pongan en youtube, Chopin: Waltz No.14 In E Minor, y cual quiera de los que vienen ahí es claro uno con mejor sonido que otros bueno nos vemos

Próximo capítulo: "El Dueto Secreto"


	5. El Dueto Secreto

DISCLAMER: NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENESE A MASASHI KISHIMOTO

***El dueto secreto***

N/A: y aquí otro capítulo para ustedes, espero les gustes, bueno sin más a leer otra cosa *sensación* unas palabras estarán así esas palabras las dirá Sakura en pasamientos y otras entre igual =dueto= será Sasuke es igual serán los pensamientos; y si las palabras vienen así =* palabras=* los dos al mismo tiempo.

Eh me siento usurpadora, pero es que no encontré la música más corta y si la encontraba se oían mal, las de Itachi fueron las más difíciles de encontrar, bueno ahí las ponen cuando estén leyendo; póngalas así como vienen you tube

Sasuke: Canon in D Major -.- La Corda d'Oro -.- Hino Kahoko

Sakura: Chopin: Waltz No.14 In E Minor,

Itachi: J.: Sonata para flauta

Hinata: Clarinet Sonata No. 1 - II Andantino con eleganza

Kiba: The Entertainer La Corda d'oro

* * *

Ya no se le veía a Sasuke frecuente mente, su club de fans siempre lo buscaban, y el pobre de Naruto tenía que aguantarlas con las preguntas que le hacían, ¿que donde estaba?, ¿si lo había visto?, y una serie de preguntas más; a veces se preguntaba ¿cómo era amigo del "TEME"?; por dios, sí que cansaba, y después el reclamaba a el que como lo soportaba a él, pero para que son los amigos.

Era una de las cosas que caracterizaba a Naruto, era que él tenía un corazón de oro ó era demasiado "DOBE" como decía Sasuke.

* * *

-Creo que es mejor tomarnos un descansó- dijo Sasuke mientras soltaba un gran suspiro, y es que, los primeros días de practica le iban bien, pero, después de los primeros días ya no le pudo llevar el paso a Sakura, como era posible que practicara de ese modo todos los días, que no se tomaba un descanso; su barbilla y parte de su mejilla estaban a doloridas desde hace dos días si seguía así no podría hacerlo bien para el sábado en la noche

-bueno, ya creo que es suficiente, pero aun así, creo que deberíamos practicar mas- dijo Sakura con resignación

-Sakura no te han dicho que mucho de "eso" es malo- dijo mientras señalaba el piano

-mm; puede ser pero sin mucho de "eso" no somos nada en "aquello"- utilizando el mismo sistema que estaba usando Sasuke

-ya, será mejor descansar que mañana será el gran día y no debemos gastar energía mas de las necesarias- propuso Sasuke esperanzado a que cediera a dejar de practicar

-está bien, como tu digas "JEFE" pero recuerda es tu presentación- dijo advirtiéndole de lo que estaba a punto de acontecer

- para eso te tengo a ti pequeña Sakura, tu eres mi amuleto de la suerte- haciendo sonrojar a Sakura, mientras el guardaba el violín en uno de los armarios del aula.

El no traía su propio violín, por que se iba a ver "rarito" según él, que el capitán del equipo de basquetbol practicara en los descansos un instrumento, a demás el dome no lo dejaría en paz preguntándole la otra mitad de su vida así que era mejor desaparecerse por algún tiempo ¿NO?

-será mejor ya irnos el timbre está a punto de tocar- dijo Sasuke

-sí, creo que tienes razón- dijo mientras iba a la salida- Sasuke- llamo Sakura

-hm- dijo Sasuke, para Sakura eso significaba un ¿qué?

-pensé en lo que me dijiste, y tienes razón, mucho de algo es malo, así que, esta tarde no practicaremos, aparte mis padres dicen que debo pasar más tiempo con Ichigo para aprender, mas según mis padres, además mañana será un día muy agitado- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

-sí, esta tarde se debe descansar, creo que esta vez no podre llevarte tengo entrenamiento, así que me disculpo y me despido por adelantado- dijo mientras se acercaba para darle un beso en la mejilla

-no hay problema Sasuke-kun- dijo Sakura un poco sonrojada por lo del beso, aunque bueno ya se había acostumbrado

-Sakura dentro de una semana y media será el inicio del torneo, espero puedas ir a verme, después de todo tu eres mi amuleto de la suerte- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa ladina

-claro, estaré ahí para apoyarte como tu haz echo conmigo, solo me dices el día con exactitud- dijo Sakura con una gran y hermosa sonrisa según la percepción de los ojos de Sasuke.

Y este solo asintió con una sonrisa sincera que solo pocos habían visto.

* * *

(En otra parte.)

Otra vez, no lo estás haciendo con elegancia, Hinata-dijo el hombre muy severamente

-s-si padre- dijo una chica con ojos color perla cabello corto muy bonita pero a simple vista se podía ver que estaba insegura, y eso lo demostraba con su música

-no quiero que te equivoques, estarán familias importantes, además irán los Haruno, sus hija mayor es experta en el piano y la menor va por ese camino también, así que no quiero que me avergüences- dicho eso el señor salió del salón de practicas

Hyuga Hinata hija del dueño de las empresas Hyuga, ella no estudia en Konoha High School, ella estudia en Royal Academy, al terminar el Instituto se iría a estudiar a la Universidad de América y de ese modo obtener su MBA1. Es una chica tímida y tranquila saca buenas notas, pero es tanta la presión de su padre que teme equivocarse en las cosa más diminuta que haga, bueno eso es hasta que conoce a dicha persona que hará que su mundo cambie.

-Hinata-sama trate de tranquilizarse, si toca mientras este nerviosa, la música saldrá mal y se lo hará saber a los presentes.- dijo un chico de larga cabellera castaña y ojos igualmente color perla mitras dejaba de tocar piano

-si, Neji-nisama- dijo la tímida Hinata.

Hyuga Neji sobrino del padre de Hinata el es frio desde que sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico toca el piano pero eso casi no le llama la atención, también está en royal academy y al terminar el instituto se irá a la universidad de América junto con su prima para también conseguir su MBA. El prefiera los deportes a la música pero bueno tenía que complacer a su tío ya vería como hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

* * *

(NARRACIÓN DE SAKURA)

-¡ya llegue!- grite, ya ni se para que grito de todos modos todo mundo esta tan emocionado con la llegada de mi hermana.

No me detuve a ver que si estaban en el comedor después me haría un lonche, así que subí directamente a mi cuarto a cambiarme, lo menos que quiera hacer era verle la cara a mi hermana con su sonrisa de burla solo para decirme que era mejor que yo.

Paso el tiempo y eran aproximadamente como las 5 de la tarde cuando empezó a rugir mi estomago pidiendo comida, asi que me digne a ir a la cocina en busca de un bocadillo o a ver si que daban las sobras de la comida.

En mi trascurso de mi cuarto a la cocina me tope con la persona que deseaba no ver, pero hay que ver la suerte que tengo, como puede decir Sasuke-kun que soy su amuleto de la suerte, él y sus ideas raras.

-pensé que estarías practicando, pero veo que solo desperdicias tu tiempo- me dijo mi adorable "hermana" despectivamente, ósea que le ven mis padres.

-eso no es de tu incumbencia- le dije de la forma más neutra que pude

-tal vez mañana le des un indicio a nuestros padres de que tienes futuro, por supuesto mañana no participare en eso, no quiero opacar a todos con mi talento- me dijo, pero que se creía

-debieras saber que el mundo no gira solamente a tu alrededor- si parase que la hice enojar sha! Dos puntos

-solo estas celosa de que me presten más atención a mí que a ti- ja ya no tenía mejores insultos

-solo me resta decir, que espero que no des un actuación pobre, Henry-sensei asistirá- esa sonrisa medio miedo, espera! Dijo Henry, Henry-sensei esto no puede ser, mis padres, mi hermana y luego él, no lamento Sasuke-kun no podre cumplir mi palabra de no practicar hoy.

Así que fui directo al salón de música y me dispuse a practicar

"FLASH BACK"

-¡Increíble! No cabe la menor duda que es su hermana- me dijo una señora mientras miraba tocar

-sin duda seguirá los pasos de su hermana- me dijo otro señor como que alagándome

-no hay ninguna duda que es hija de los Haruno- oi dijo otro señor socio de mi padre

tenía la técnica pero no tenía el sentimiento ni el espíritu, eso no valía en mi pequeño mundo solo quiera hacer sentir a mis padres orgullosos pero nunca pude siempre fui la sombra de mi hermana

Hasta que llego una nueva persona a mi vida y me dijo algo muy importante

-Sakura, la música es algo que debes disfrutar y hacer que la gente la disfrute. ¿Entiendes? La habilidad no es lo único- me dijo con una sonrisa y a la vez me hizo sonreír

"FIN DEL FLASBACK"

Pero su música es…

En todos los aspectos…

Dulce…

Y suave…

Es cierto…

Su música es…

En todos los sentidos…

Reconfortante…

Como la de Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke-kun tiene la misma tonada, una tonada que te dice que no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

* * *

(DIA DEL EVENTO)

Se veían muchas personas bajar de carros lujos y demás, tenían un porte de intimidación, en especial la familia Uchiha, claro excepto por Mikoto-san que no se veía ni una pizca de superioridad ante otros, no, ella iba contentan porque sus "adorados tesoros" tocarían al fin en público.

Por otra Sakura estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, por suerte no estaba con sus padres, para ser más específicos ella estaba atrás del escenario donde se suponen que iban a salir los participantes pero estaba completamente solo; solo estaba dando vueltas en círculos o pensando 200 cosas a la vez, pero ni un pensamiento se quedaba más de 2 segundos es su rosada cabecita.

Ya, que me estas mareando- dijo una voz que hizo que Sakura pegara un brinquito de susto

-Sasuke-kun no vuelvas hacer eso- le regaño Sakura

-pues es que estoy muy nerviosa, ¿tú no estás nervioso?- pregunto temblorosamente ya no sabía cómo controlar sus nervios

-la capacidad de controlarse es algo que debes tener- dijo muy calmado mientras se acomodaba la corbata

Sakura iba a replicar por el comentario anterior pero fue interrumpida por un grito al Uchiha

"TEME"- grito un joven desconocidos por Sakura y uno muy conocido por Sasuke, Naruto no venia solo a sus costados se encontraba el hijo menor de la familia Inuzuka y la heredera a las empresas Hyuga; Hinata y atrás de ella se encontraba un joven con una cabellera larga

-oh, con que ella es Sasuke-dijo refiriéndose a Sakura

-hola! Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto- dijo muy eufóricamente

-Haruno Sakura- dijo presentándose

-y dime Sakura-chan como lo aguantas- pregunto burlesco refiriéndose a Sasuke

-dobe mejor cállate- dijo Sasuke de muy mala gana-ademas que haces aquí que yo sepa no sabes tocar nada, es mas nunca haces nada-dijo con una sonrisa arrogante

-teme-dijo a punto de explotar pero fue interrumpido por una dulce pero temblorosa voz

Na-Naruto-kun…-Hinata iba hablar pero Naruto volvió a interrumpir

-Hinata-chan perdón- ya sabía lo que pensaba su novia así que decido adelantarse

-"Teme" para tu información solo acompañaba a mi Hinata-chan, pero como siempre de amargado- dijo muy fuerte y muy claro a Naruto era difícil callarlo

-Naruto baja la voz no querrás hacer tu teatrito, además ya es hora de que te vayas, que ya casi nos toca salir- dijo el hijo menor de los Inuzuka

-ya, ya, será mejor dejarlos todo mundo ah estado de mal humor- dijo asiéndose el ofendido mientras se alejaba de ellos

-hola Sakura, ¿Cómo te ah ido con lo de tu hermana?- pregunto kiba cambiando de tema

-pues más o menos siento que no eh practicado tan excesivamente como antes- dijo recordando como se peleo con su hermana bueno disque se peleo, por qué eso no parecía pelea

-mmm… al menos ya no te alteras tanto cuando tienes presentaciones – al ori esto Sasuke se sorprendió, ella presentaciones, si, cada día le sorprendía mas la pelirrosa

Se oyó un carraspeo de garganta a tras de los chicos y ellos se voltearon para ver de quien se trataba, pero al verlo Sakura abrió tan grande los ojos que no cabía de impresión ¿de verdad era él?, ¿El se iba encargar de las presentaciones?

Henry-sensei- grito Sakura con ansias y con los ojos un poco cristalinos, a lo que Sasuke solo pudo apretar los puños ¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué sentía la sangre burbujear? Y lo más importante ¿Qué era el de ella aparte de sensei para que Sakura se pusiera así?, efectivamente eran varias incógnitas que rondaban al pelinegro.

Hola Sakura-hablo Henry con una sonrisa

Cuanto tiempo, me alegro de que este aquí- hablo con efusividad Sakura

-bien, después habrá tiempo para platicar, ahora hay que dar buenas presentaciones- dijo mientras unas hojas que tenía en las manos –esperen falta uno, a mi me dijeron que eran 5, ¿Dónde está el que falta?- pregunto preocupado porque si no tendría que cambiar todo de nuevo

-perdón, es que mis padres me retuvieron- se excuso el joven llegado, Sakura se sorprendió era como Sasuke pero solo un poco más grande, a diferencia de Sasuke, el tenia el cabello largo amarrado en una coleta y dos líneas que se veían a bajo de sus ojos

-bueno ya estamos todos ¿no?- interrumpió Henry- muchos de aquí pueden estar presionados con esto, pero solo quiero que se relajen y se diviertan- dijo muy relajado- no importa si se equivocan, dicen que echando a perder se aprende- esto último lo dijo a son de burla, pero por supuesto a kiba le molesto un poco el comentario

-¡Henry! Di algo mas positivo-dijo reclamándole por el comentario anterior

-bueno, ya, voy a anunciar el orden primero será Inuzuka Kiba luego Haruno Sakura, Hyuga Hinata, Uchiha Itachi y al último Uchiha Sasuke ese será el orden, yo no estaré aquí así que estén atentos los nombran antes y después saldrán ¿entendido?, bueno les deseo suerte- dijo mientras se alejaba de donde se encontraban los chicos

Sakura quiera preguntarles varias cosas pero se acordó de lo que dijo Henry-sensei al anunciar el orden

Sasuke- hablo la pelirrosa- ¿no me digas que él es tu hermano?-pregunto con asombro

-hmp, si- su respuesta fue clara y concisa

Sakura iba a replicar pero alguien interrumpió

-Sasuke-chan no te ah hablado de mi ¿verdad?-dijo de forma calmada Itachi

Sakura solo puedo negar con la cabeza

-no te preocupes, sasu-chan suele ser así, hola, soy Uchiha Itachi, único hermano mayor de mi ototou-baka –dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la pelirrosa para besarla gentilmente, este acto hizo, a Sasuke enojar le iba a quitar la mano rápidamente pero Itachi al ver sus intenciones se separo rápidamente

-un g-gus-to –respondió Sakura toda roja por lo acontecido

Sasuke solo puedo lanzar un gruñido a lo que Itachi ante este acto se rio

Iba hablar pero una voz por el altoparlante o por las bocinas como prefieran llamarlo, lo detuvo haciéndose saber que comenzaba el evento principal

-El evento está por iniciar así que se les pide tomen asientos- hablo una voz femenina claramente

Se oyeron aplausos cosa que puso nerviosa a Sakura

-el primer interprete, de la familia Inuzuka, Inuzuka kiba-san, interpretando la composición de jopeli's The entertainer

Kiba salió muy animado, el si se la estaba pasando bien, si bien a el no le tomo importancia el publico solo se dedico a tocar

.

.

-Kiba-san es increíble, lo hace con tanta naturalidad, que hace que las canciones sean alegres- se decidió a hablar Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa

Sakura concordaba con Hinata Kiba era muy alegre y que mejor que esa, para resaltar su personalidad

Ya casi terminaba el turno de Kiba y Sakura ahora si estaba al punto del colapso, su hermana la vería, sus padres la verían, Henry-sensei la vería era un caos dentro de Sakura hasta que se digno a intervenir antes de que Sakura tuviera un colapso mental

-Sakura cálmate estará bien todo- afirmo Sasuke

-pero si me olvido de la nota-

-Sakura- hablo Sasuke en susurro

-si me congelo en publico

-Sakura

-si pierdo el ritmo

-Sakura

Si me equivoco en algo

-Sakura-hablo fuerte Sasuke agarrándola por los hombros –todo saldrá bien, practicaste mucho, así que no hay razón para que se te olvide algo, entendiste

Sakura volvió a la normalidad, se encontraba un poco más calmada, cierto debería estar como kiba relajada sin nada que le importe.

-Sasuke gracias- dijo Sakura con una tenue sonrisa a lo que el pelinegro sonrió desapercibidamente y luego asintió con la cabeza pero este acto que Sasuke hizo no paso desapercibido por los ojos de su hermano mayor

Kiba había terminado su presentación y volvió con una muy feliz sonrisa en el rostro, le había aplaudido y mucho

-muy bien Kiba lo hiciste estupendo- alago Sakura

Felicidades Kiba-san- corroboro Hinata

-el segundo intérprete, de la familia Haruno, Haruno Sakura-san, interpretando la composición de Chopin: Waltz No.14 en Mi menor

-aquí voy- se dijo Sakura caminando decidida, lo último que escucho fue un "suerte" por parte de Sasuke a lo que ella solo asintió

-ya quiero ver como tocaras Sakura- pensó Henry quien estaba entre todo el público.

-No tiene nada que ver mi familia, esta es la mejor actuación que podre dar sin haberme exigido como antes lo hacía- dijo Sakura mentalmente ya enfrente del piano

La presentación de Sakura empezó y al empezar todos estaban sorprendidos, sin duda ella era de la familia Haruno tocaba increíble incluso su propia familia estaba sorprendida

-es poderosa y tiene sentimiento ¿verdad?- dijo una señora muy sorprendida

-sin duda- corroboro su esposo

La actuación de Sakura había acabado satisfactoriamente, jamás se había sentido tan satisfecha de algunas de sus presentaciones

-Sakura, al fin vas entendiendo de lo que trata la música- se dijo Henry orgulloso de que se alumna hubiera caminado hacia adelante

Bien hecho Sakura, ves te dije que no te preocuparas- le dijo Sakura mientras la tomaba de un hombro

-tenias razón, Sasuke-kun-sonrió mientras le decía unas palabras de agradecimiento

-bien Hinata-san es tu turno, da lo mejor- animo Sakura

-Hinata tu puedes, seguro darás una presentación estupenda- animo Kiba

-Tercer intérprete, de la familia Hyuga, Hyuga Hinata-san, interpretando la composición de Geert Van Hoorick Sonata No. 1 - II Andantino con eleganza

-es hora Hinata-sama-hablo Neji a lo que su prima solo asintió

La presentación de Hinata comenzó es una hermosa presentación pero varios de los presentes en el publico empezaron a lanzar criticas insignificantes hacia su presentación, pero aun así, no pasaron desapercibidas por el padre de Hinata

-es buena pero su actuación es rígida- hablo uno de los señores

-parece que está nerviosa- hablo otra señora

Pero aun así Hinata termino con broche de oro y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar

Y así concluyo la presentación de la tímida Hinata

-muy bien Hinata fue una muy buena presentación- animo Sakura

-Así es- apoyo Kiba

Cuarto intérprete, de la familia Uchiha, Uchiha Itachi-san, interpretando la composición de J.: Sonata para flauta

Itachi empezó muy animado en él se podía ver la elegancia.

-Hum, con que uno de los hijos de la familia Uchiha, no se esperaba menos del mayor-hablo un señor

-así es, ya quiero ver al hijo menor, de seguro tiene el mismo potencial que su hermano- hablo otro señor

-su presentación es muy elegante- hablo una señora mietras que los demás solo asentían

-Tsk, presumido- dijo con molestia Sasuke al ver a su hermano

-ya, sigues tu, ahí demostraras de lo que eres capaz- dijo muy animada Sakura

-sí, tienes razón, saldrá bien, sobre todo si tengo a mi amuleto de la suerte cerca- hablo muy cerca de los labios de Sakura, Sasuke estaba a punto de besarla, se sentía como si flotara, al fin probarías esos labios que tanto añoraba, pero los aplausos estruendosos, los separaron y cada quien desvió la mirada

Sasuke iba hablar pero Itachi llego.

Te toca Sasuke-chan, suerte- dijo Itachi a lo que bufo

Sasuke tomo la mano de Sakura para alejarla lo más posible de Itachi, mientras caminaban directo al escenario

Quinto intérprete, de la familia Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke-san, interpretando la composición de pachelbel "Canon en Re mayor"

-lista Sakura- a lo que ella solo asintió

Al ser divisados en el escenario los murmullos no se hicieron esperar

-¿Que Sakura tocara con Sasuke?- dijo su hermana Ichigo que estaba entre el publico

-Sakura- dijo mentalmente con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro

Los padres de ambos estaban sorprendidos esos dos tocando juntos, eso sí era nuevo, la familia de Sakura solo esperaba que no hiciera ningún show y más arriba del escenario después hablarían con ella.

Por el contrario Mikoto estaba que no cabía de la felicidad, estaba emocionada, ya quería ver como tocarían esos dos.

Ya estaban en posiciones para iniciar

*es cierto, hemos decidido hacer lo mejor posible ¿no?*

=así es, daremos todo=

*quizás fue corto el tiempo que pasamos practicando*

=pero aun así, puede sentir la calidez de tus melodías, la calidez de tu corazón=

*gracias a ti volví a creer, por eso te doy las gracias a mi manera*

=es por eso que tocamos=

*es por eso que siempre estamos juntos*

=es por eso que formamos nuestro propio dueto=

=*nuestro "DUETO SECRETO*=

Y sin más la melodía comenzó a tocar, era una melodía que te llegaba al corazón, los dos tenían una sonrisa en el rostro, disfrutaban tocando el uno con el otro, se podía sentir la conexión entre ellos, era algo fuerte.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron, desde cuando esos dos tocaban también, tan amenamente, parece como si hubieran practicado por años, pero no fue hace más de una semana de que anunciaron el evento, y ellos la hacían tan natrual, tan divertido.

A Ichigo le entraron unos celos enormes, su hermana menor en un dueto, vio a todos a su alrededor y parecían embelesados con aquella melodía; inclusive sus padres, parecía que sus padres habían relajados sus facciones, no podía creerlo, primero en su presentación y luego en esto, ella debía ser mejor que ella, debía tomar medidas extremas.

=Sakura, gracias; espero que al menos esta sea nuestra canción, el canon de nuestros corazones=

* * *

Y que opinan yo no se me hizo raro pero a la vez conmovedor que ¿hará ichigo?, no se pero sea lo que sea no parece nada bueno jeje gracias a todos aquellos que han seguido esta historia pero seguro que los aburrí con este capi ¿no? Bueno les deja la ultima palabra

Agradecimientos a:

Hitupink

Cereza D Fresa-Nessy

Setsuna17

MaGy-Souh

krounbain

MySadMelancholy

chiharu natsumi

saku saku uchiha

deathxrevenge

white-angel

MGGSS

jenny hatake

y a los que leen la historia

¿vale la pena el capi por un review?

la verdad no se a decidion de votos pero meda gusta saber que len mi historia =^O^=

Arigatou Gozaimasu


	6. Un insolito preludio

DISCLAMER: NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENESE A MASASHI KISHIMOTO

***Un insólito preludio ***

N/A: perdón por la tardanza pero temporada de exámenes y ya saben la buena noticia para ustedes es que voy a seguir escribiendo por que ya son vacaciones y para mí que el siguiente semestre debo llevar apreciación de las artes entre esas artes música clásica, por fin podre emprender el lema de Deidara-san "el arte es efímero" contra mi amiga Azeneth que dice lo que Sasori dice "el arte es eterno" ha! Veremos quién gana bueno dejo de aburrirlos con mi vida y comienza el capitulo

Otra cosa en el capitulo anterior creo que no les puse que significaba MBA son las siglas de Master in Bussines Administration o en español que es Maestría en Administración de Negocios, es un programa a nivel de postgrado en negocio

-dialogos-

"pensamientos"

Enjoying!

* * *

Una semana más, un día mas, Sasuke seguía con si vida, solo que ahora se le veía con una pelirosa, Sakura empezó a ganar fama en el instituto y como no, si no había pasado casi nada desde la cena donde hicieron sus presentaciones era raro ya que ella no era de mucho llamar la atención, Sasuke por su parte ya la había presentado a sus amigos cercanos si se podría decir.

Naruto ya la había conocido en la noche de gala y esta vez le dijo a Sasuke que ella era la indicada, por su parte suigitsu el defensa del equipo trato de propasarse, pero no pudo, ya que al final recibió unos cuantos golpes de Sasuke

Juugo por su parte no dijo casi nada, no, de hecho no dijo nada.

Sai también mimbro del equipo se sorprendió pero como siempre la rego llamándole fea, pero al igual seguía sorprendió ya que por fin conocía a una de las proezas Haruno; igual mete Sakura quien lo había visto en muchos concursos de arte, a lo que Sasuke solo le entraron algunos celos, que hizo llevársela arrastras del gimnasio.

Sakura no le dijo nada solo le quedo por despedirse de ellos con la mano.

* * *

(En otra parte del instituto)

-como el año pasado fuiste uno de nuestros profesores de música; Este año quiero que lideres el grupo de la próxima competición de música ¿Estás de acuerdo Kakashi?- dijo la directora de instituto que era una mujer rubia voluptuosa pero muy aterradora cuando se enojaba -lo dejo en tus manos Kakashi-

-¿enserió quieres que lo haga yo Tsunade-sama?- dijo Kakashi tratando de zafarse de lo ultimo

-si- dijo Tsunade firmemente

-en menudo lio me has metido- dijo en susurro mientras se alejaba de la oficina principal

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba en su respectiva clase después de haber escoltado a Sakura a su clase, se sentía raro ya que no era muy común ver ah alguien de la clase normal por esos salones; aunque fueran de la misma escuela se miraban retadoramente.

Sasuke seguía en duda no sabía si entrar para ir junto a Sakura la a la academia donde se supone ella debía ir o estaba tomando decisiones apresuradamente

"que hago, si me meto al concurso empezaran a correr rumores; pero no me importa, pero, no, nada es imposible, ahhhh que hago" Sasuke seguía en su mundo, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que el profesor lo había llamado muchas veces hasta que el profesor le aventó un libro a su asiento haciéndolo sobresaltar aparte de que recibió un regaño muy fuerte por parte del profesor Asuma

Las clases transcurrían normalmente hasta que toco el timbre del receso Sasuke había quedado de encontrarse con Sakura en la cafetería; Sakura a veces se tardaba porque sus clases se alargaban pero igualmente aparto una mesa para ellos estaba en paz hasta que llego alguien que no quería ver

-sasukito; porque sigues con esa pelo de chicle, ella jamás te podrá dar lo que yo te di- hablo con una vos que según ella se oía sensual

-Karin lárgate, y no hables así de ella- hablo Sasuke muy brusco

Karin iba hablar nuevamente pero una tercera voz la interrumpió

-ya lo oíste, vete, el "teme" ya tiene dueña- dijo Naruto en son de burla, Karin no pudo hacer más que refunfuñar y lanzar improperios mientras se alejaba de ahí

-dobe que es eso de que ya tengo dueña- le dijo arqueando una ceja

-si es Sakura-chan, bueno puede que tu no lo aceptes pero a leguas se nota de que ella es como tu novia-

-hmp-

Naruto iba hablar pero las bocinas de la escuela lo interrumpieron, si se usaban esas bocinas quería decir que la directora daría un importante mensaje

-perdón por molesta su almuerzo, pero los competidores del concurso de música ya ah sido elegidos, también les informo que habrá competidores de nuestra escuela hermana Royal academy, bien ahora anunciare a los competidores-

-primero, de tercero de la clase B, sabaku no Gaara- kun

* * *

(Con gaara)

-Vaya; lo hiciste, sorprendente- pronuncio una rubia de cuatro coletas

-hmp- fue lo único que pronuncio un pelirrojo

-ya déjalo Temari- pronunció un chico de cabello castaño

* * *

-del mismo grupo y año; Inuzuka kiba –kun

* * *

(Con kiba)

-lo logre, genial-pronuncio un eufórico kiba mientras caminaba hacia la cafetería

De la nada unas personas llegaron por detrás mientras le tallaban el cabello

-Kiba, lo hiciste- pronuncio una persona robusta por no decir gorda

-grandísimo Idiota- pronuncio uno de una coleta en forma de piña

-chouji, shikamaru- kiba estaba que no cabía de la felicidad

* * *

-el siguiente, de segundo de la clase "A"; Haruno Sakura-san

* * *

(Con Sakura)

Ella iba saliendo del salón para ir rumbo a la cafetería por que iba a encontrarse con Sasuke

Pero unas compañeras de clase le hablaron

-como pensaba; felicidades Haruno-san- pero ella seguía su paso

-Es realmente increíble- eso ultimo la detuvo y volteo

-¿Qué es increíble? Solo entre al concurso y siguió su camino dejando a las chicas con la palabra en la boca

* * *

-Y de primer año; Takumi Yukimaru-kun

* * *

(Con Yukimaru)

-hei Yukimaru despierta, que entrantes al concurso- le hablo un compañero de clase

-¿entre?- dijo a un medio dormido

* * *

-De segundo año de la clase "B" de Royal academy; Hyuga Hinata-san-

* * *

(Con Hinata)

-Hinata-sama- pronuncio Neji sorprendido por lo que acababa de oír

-lo sé Neji-onnisama; pero quería entrar- dijo tímidamente; a lo que este soltó un suspiro

* * *

-Y finalmente; de segundo clase "C"; Uchiha Sasuke-kun

* * *

(Con Sasuke)

-¿yo?- hablo Sasuke muy sorprendido

-Teme porque no me dijiste

-yo no sabia- mientras se paraba, todas las miradas estaban posadas sobre el

- ¿teme a dónde vas?- pregunto Naruto mientras lo seguía

-a hablar con la directora- igualmente Naruto lo siguió

Toda la cafetería estaba hablando; como Sasuke en esa competición, el, capitán del equipo de basquetbol, chico más popular imposible

Iban a paso rápido hasta que se encontraron con Sakura

-Sasuke, por que no me dijiste- hablo Sakura

-créeme ni yo mismo sabia, perdón pero tengo que hablar con la directora, espérame en la salida te lo compensare- a lo que ella solo asintió y el siguió su paso

Naruto solo le dijo felicidades y fue tras el

* * *

Tsunade estaba muy feliz bebiendo hasta que los golpes de la puerta la interrumpieron y solo dijo adelante muy enojada pero se calmo un poco al ver de quien se trataba

-Tsunade-sama, quíteme de la competencia inmediatamente- dijo Sasuke de manera brusca

-pero Sasuke, yo vi tu presentación hace unas noches así que por eso te metí al concurso- dijo con una sonrisa ladina

Sasuke iba a hablar pero lo interrumpió

-sabes a los dos primeros lugares se les da una beca para ir a estudiar a Italia al campus principal; no te interesa, después de todo estas muy apegado a Sakura una me mis mejores estudiantes-

-no, como quiera quíteme, entre menos competencia tenga ella mejor, así tendrá más posibilidades, yo no detendré sus sueños- dijo muy decidido

Tsunade solo suspiro- está bien Sasuke tu ganas, te quitare, pero- pero fue interrumpida

-yo la quiero, no, la amo, y si la amo no la detendré, ya hallare una forma de ir a Italia conseguiré una beca también, aunque sea con estudios pero no me interpondré en esa competición-

-Sasuke, espero que hagas cambiar de opinión a Sakura- dijo Tsunade antes de que saliera de la oficina, a lo que él le quedo una interrogante pero no se devolvió a preguntarle

* * *

-¿teme que paso?- pregunto Naruto de curioso

-nada solo fue un mal entendido-

-Hm- que amargado

Las clases si trascurrieron normales entre comillas porque el tema de conversación era Sasuke y su enrolamiento en la competición, pero como siempre desmintió todo a gritos

* * *

-Sakura viniste, que tal si vamos a un restaurante yo invito- dijo Sasuke muy animado pasaría una tarde normal con su pelirrosa

Sakura solo pudo asentir, subieron al carro del Uchiha para ir al restaurante más cercano

Al llegar pidieron su orden cada quien pero Sasuke estaba muy callado ósea al estilo Juugo cosa que nunca se ve Sakura tenía mucha intriga de ver qué rayos le pasaba a Sasuke

-¿Sasuke que tienes, estas muy callado?- y era cierto Sasuke estaba más callado de lo normal

-no, nada- dijo con nerviosismo

-a mi no me engañas Sasuke, es sobre que te nombraron para la competencia, ¿verdad?; cuando te nombraron yo también estaba muy sorprendida, pero aun así te lo merecías, tocas maravilloso Sasuke-

-Sakura- hablo fuerte- lo rechace-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?, te merecías entrar-

-Sakura, no es mi camino, y no me quiero entrometer en el tuyo, tu eres una persona especial para mí y te apoyare en tus decisiones, además, la música no es lo mío, y siempre estaré a tu lado para cualquier cosa que necesites -

-Sasuke- dijo en susurro que el oyó

Sasuke le dolía sabía que había encontrado a la persona que más ama en este mundo, por eso la apoyaría en la competencia para que fuera a Italia; como dice el dicho, si en verdad la amas deja ir, y él lo pondría en práctica con todo el dolor de su corazón.

De la nada Sakura estaba en frente de él no sabía cuando se acerco, ni tampoco que la distancia fuera tan corta entre sus rostros y sin previo aviso Sakura estampo sus labios contra la mejilla de Sasuke, el solo estaba con los ojos abiertos y todo lo que lo rodeaba se esfumo era una sensación maravillosa imposible de describir, y solo estaba el Sakura y el beso que ella le había dado

-Sasuke, gracias, y prometo ganar por ti, eres lo mejor que me a pasado en mi vida-dijo con una enorme sonrisa

Sasuke ante estas palabras, se sentía en su cielo personal, no el cielo erótico al que todos llegan, este era un cielo diferente, una paz lo envolvía, era un cielo al que solo llegaría con Sakura y aunque en voz no lo aceptara en publico, aunque solo se lo dijo a Tsunade-sama ya que era una gran amiga de la familia su subconsciente si lo acepto, el definitivamente amaba a Haruno Sakura como un loco.

Definitivamente era un loco en dejarla ir, pero no importaba ella era su muñequita y la apoyaría en la decisiones que tomara, y la haría muy feliz sin importar que.

Sasuke salió de su ensoñación y decidió hablar de otro tema para pensar

-Sakura ¿Cuál es el tema para la primera selección?

-apertura-

-te prometí ayudarte así que lo hare-

-bien yo promete ganar por ti, pero también quiero prometerte otra cosa-

-¿Qué?-

- iré a todos los partidos de la temporada ¿qué te parece?-

- me encantaría- y dicho esto último agarro su maño y la beso delicadamente como una doncella sellando así la promesas que se habían echo

* * *

N/A: creo que definitivamente no se esperaban a gaara en ese extraño capitulo pero na, no importa solo saldrá un ratito iba a poner a Sasori o a Deidara pero tengo otro futuro para estos personajes jeje y con lo explosivos que son mucho mejor

Solo me restra decir que me aguanten para el otro capi ya que estoy subiendo las canciones en you tube para que las oigan en el siguiente capi bueno eso es todo nos vemos =^o^=

Próximo capítulo: Un Concierto Pacífico


End file.
